wickedcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Sisto
Jeremy Sisto is an American actor, producer, and writer. Sisto has had recurring roles as Billy Chenowith on the HBO series Six Feet Under (2001–05), and as NYPD Detective Cyrus Lupo on NBC's drama series Law & Order ''(2008–10). He also starred in the comedy ''Clueless (1995), the biblical miniseries Jesus (1999), the drama Thirteen (2003), and the horror film Wrong Turn (2003). In 2004, he starred as bigoted baseball player Shane Mungitt in Take Me Out, for which he was nominated for a Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award for Featured Performance in a Play. In 2006, he starred in the play Festen''on Broadway. From 2011 until its ending in 2014, he starred as George Altman in the ABC sitcom ''Suburgatory, for which he was nominated for aCritics' Choice Television Award for Best Actor in a Comedy Series. Sisto co-wrote the screenplay for the comedy film Break Point ''(2014) in which he also starred. In 2015, he starred in A&E's ''The Returned, an adaptation of the French series of the same name. Early life Sisto was born in Grass Valley, California, the son of Reedy Gibbs, an actress, and Richard "Dick" Sisto, a jazz musician and educator. Sisto has an older sister, Meadow Sisto, who is an actress mostly known for playing Caroline in the 1992 film Captain Ron. Sisto's parents divorced and his father was remarried to fabric artist Penny Sisto. Sisto lived with his mother and sister, and has said that his father's absence made parenting his own son more difficult. He was raised in the lower Sierra Nevada Mountains, before moving to Chicago at age seven. He attended Hayfield Montessori School in Louisville Kentucky for first grade, then Francis W. Parker School and worked with local theater companies Cherry Street Theater and the Absolute Theater Company. Sisto appeared in the film Grand Canyon while attending high school. After studying at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), he began acting full-time. Career 1991–99: Beginnings and Clueless Sisto made his acting debut in the 1991 drama film Grand Canyon, starring Kevin Kline and Steve Martin. He followed this with roles in the television films Desperate Choices: To Save My Child (1992) and The Shaggy Dog (1994). In his early film and television career, Sisto played a killer in Hideaway (1995); a rich teen in Clueless (1995); a 20-something kidnapper in Suicide Kings (1997); Olympic gold medalist long-distance runner Frank Shorter in Without Limits (1998); Jesus Christ in the CBS miniseries Jesus (1999); and a widowed filmmaker in This Space Between Us (1999). He has also starred in the films Moonlight and Valentino (1995), White Squall (1996), Bongwater (1997), Some Girl (1998), and Playing by Heart (1998). In 1996, Sisto screen tested for the character of Jack Dawson in the James Cameron film Titanic alongside Kate Winslet, but ultimately lost out on the role to Leonardo DiCaprio. In 1998, he portrayed Frederick W. Seward in the TNT television film The Day Lincoln Was Shot. 2000–10: Six Feet Under and Law & Order From 2001 to 2005, he portrayed Billy Chenowith in the HBO drama series Six Feet Under. For that work, he was twice nominated for the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series along with his co-stars. In 2003, Sisto starred in the drama film Thirteen, the romantic comedy The Movie Hero, and the horror film Wrong Turn. That same year, he also appeared in the series finale of The WB's teen drama series Dawson's Creek. Sisto then performed on the Los Angeles stage, playing the role of bigoted Southerner Shane Mungitt in Richard Greenberg's play Take Me Out, about a baseball player who announces he is gay; Sisto was nominated for a Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award for his role. In 2006, he appeared in the Broadway play Festen at the Music Box Theatre. In the same year, he starred in the short-lived NBC drama series Kidnapped, top-lined the direct-to-video mystery horror film Population 436, and starred in the crime-thriller film Unknown. In July 2007, Sisto was featured in the Maroon 5 video for the song "Wake Up Call". He played a man who was sleeping with the girlfriend of Adam Levine. That same year, he appeared as Earl Hunterson opposite Keri Russell in the comedy-drama film Waitress. In 2008, Sisto joined the cast of the NBC crime drama series Law & Order, as Detective Cyrus Lupo, replacing Milena Govich's Detective Nina Cassady as the partner of Jesse L. Martin's Ed Green. Sisto had already appeared on the show, as a lawyer, in the previous season's finale. Sisto stayed on for the series' final three seasons, and his character became partners with Anthony Anderson's Detective Kevin Bernard after Martin left the series near the end of season 18. Also in 2008, Sisto starred in the drama film Gardens of the Night, and voiced the role of Batman in the direct-to-video film Justice League: The New Frontier. In 2009, he played a Catholic priest, alongside Kristin Chenoweth as a prostitute, in the independent drama film Into Temptation. The following year, he starred in the Manhattan Theatre Club production of Spirit Control at the New York City Center, gaining rave reviews for his performance as Adam Wyatt. 2011–present: Suburgatory and screenwriting debut From 2011 to 2014, Sisto starred in the ABC comedy series Suburgatory, which premiered on September 28, 2011.19 He played the role of George Altman, the divorced father of the series' main character, for three seasons, after which the series was cancelled. Sisto was nominated for the 2013 Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actor in a Comedy Series for his performance as George. In 2011, he starred in the drama film Sironia, directed by Brandon Dickerson. In 2012, he starred as Sheriff Rowlings in the critically acclaimed science-fiction comedy-drama Robot & Frank. The following year, Sisto co-starred as Guy Karlsburg, alongside James Marsden and Claire Danes, in the comedy-drama As Cool as I Am. In 2014, Sisto co-wrote the screenplay for the comedy film Break Point with Gene Hong. He also starred in the film and served as a producer. On June 5, 2014, it was announced that Sisto had joined the cast of Carlton Cuse's remake of The Returned for the cable channel A&E. The series lasted one season before it was cancelled by the network. He then voiced Talon in the animated direct-to-video film Batman vs. Robin. In 2015, Sisto produced and starred as Aaron Miller in the British thriller film Hangman, which had its premiere at South by Southwest. That same year, he joined the cast of ABC's crime drama series Wicked City. Sisto portrayed Detective Jack Roth, an LAPD officer searching for a serial killer on the Sunset Strip. The role was originally portrayed by Adam Rothenberg, but after the series was given its premiere date, the role was recast. It was poorly received by critics and was cancelled after airing only 3 episodes due to weak ratings by ABC. Sisto was then cast alongside Archie Panjabi in ABC's drama pilot The Jury, but the project was not picked up to series. He will star as Freddy Green in Antoine Fuqua's drama series Ice, opposite Cam Gigandet and Donald Sutherland. Personal life On August 30, 1993, Sisto married actress Marisa Ryan in Las Vegas; both were 18 years old. Sisto and Ryan separated two days later but remained legally married until 2002. Their divorce was finalized on June 21, 2002. On June 5, 2009, Sisto and his girlfriend Addie Lane had their first child, a daughter named Charlie-Ballerina. Sisto and Lane married in a casual ceremony on October 13, 2009, at New York City Hall. On March 9, 2012, the couple had a second child, a boy named Bastian Kick Sisto. Sisto and his family live in Laurel Canyon, Los Angeles. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast